(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for disintegrating light bulbs, more particularly, cylindrical fluorescent bulbs and for simultaneously providing a holding unit to contain such disintegrated cylindrical fluorescent lamps in an environmentally-safe manner.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent bulbs are mercury-vapor electric-discharge lamps, in which the inside of the bulb or tube is coated with fluorescent material so that ultra-violet radiation from the discharge is converted to light of an acceptable colour. Such lamps take advantage of fluorescence, which is the production of visible light (white or coloured) or other radiation by a substance as the result of exposure to, and absorption of, other radiations of different wave length, such as ultraviolet light, or electric discharge in a vacuum tube. Those substances having this property are known as phosphors, the term usually being restricted to those solids that absorb ultraviolet and emit visible light. In ordinary fluorescent lighting, the tube contains mercury vapor and argon, and the inside walls of the tube are coated with the fluorescent substance, often a zinc or cadmium compound. The passage of an electric current through the mercury vapor-argon mixture produces invisible ultraviolet light which is absorbed by the phosphor and is re-emitted as visible light. The whole process occurs at a relatively low temperature (hence called a xe2x80x9ccold lightxe2x80x9d process).
Among the numerous substances which are known to exhibit phenomenon of fluorescence may be mentioned fluorite, uranium glass, petroleum, solutions of certain organic dyestuffs, eosin, fluorescein, quinine sulfate, chlorophyll, and the vapors of sodium, mercury, iodine, and acetone.
Because of the contents of such fluorescent bulbs, their disposal brings about environmental concerns, particularly where such fluorescent bulbs are commonly disposed of with the everyday trash. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system for safely disintegrating such fluorescent lamps.
There are many known compacting-type devices for crushing these fluorescent bulbs. Those devices mostly consist of sealed housings. A cylindrical feed tube is provided to feed fluorescent light bulbs vertically into the housing through the top surface of the housing. Inside the housing, a hammer is symmetrically installed on a motor shaft on its right and left sides. The hammer is rotated by a motor, and crushes the fluorescent light bulbs. The crushed materials are dropped and collected in a bag, while hazardous gases, e.g., mercury vapor, which is released from the crushed fluorescent light bulbs, is discharged into the air from the sealed housing after being filtered and processed to be not harmful.
Various patented arrangements have been proposed for breaking up fluorescent light bulbs into small pieces. Most of these, particularly the arrangements therein for preventing escape of phosphorus and mercury vapors which are present in fluorescent light bulbs, are complicated, requiring vacuum or pressure pumps and the like for their operation. Among the patented arrangements are those disclosed by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,672 patented November 1971 by W. de Frank; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,849 patented Oct. 31, 1975 by I. M. Atanasoff et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,287 patented Apr. 1, 1980 by W. E. Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,404 patented Apr. 7, 1987 by J. W. Deklerow; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,497 patented Apr. 27, 1993 by J. W. Deklerow; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,338 patented by Dana Emmerson on Aug. 27, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,336, patented Jun. 23, 1998, by Dana Emmerson; Canadian Patent No. 1,185,946 issued Apr. 23, 1985 to D. F. Green; Canadian Patent No. 1,188,283, issued Jun. 4, 1985, by J. W. Deklerow; Canadian Patent No. 1,215,959 issued Dec. 30, 1986 to J. Mordstein et al; and Canadian Patent No. 1,293,234, issued Jun. 8, 1987 to E. Karg.
Each of such devices has problems in the structure and durability of its rotating crushing device. Typically there have been two types of crushing devices: one that has a set of symmetrical rigid arms; and one that consists of a pair of assemblies made up of wire with a weight on its both tips and which rotates symmetrically on a motor shaft. Fluorescent light bulbs have metal pieces on both ends. When the prior art crushing device is used to crush fluorescent light bulbs, its arms could hit the metal ends and be damaged. Furthermore, the impact may cause the arms to reverse the direction of rotation, and that may lead to overheating of the motor. When the prior art crushing device is used and one of the wired weights hits the metal ends of fluorescent light bulbs, the symmetrical balance of the crushing device is lost and could cause vibration to the motor. Such vibration may be amplified to cause the entire unit to vibrate, and thus may cause the housing, that is generally made of plastic, to crack. In addition, the connecting point of the wire and weight is likely to break off due to metal fatigue.
Even though those devices filtered hazardous gases, e.g., mercury vapor, from the crushed fluorescent light bulbs before emitting them from the housings to the open air, inadequate management of such filters may cause social concerns and problems.
None of the above patents provided a machine of exceptionally simple and inexpensive construction that could disintegrate flourescent light bulbs and retain such disintegrated material in a convenient container for safe disposal. Even with the two, above-identified patented improvements of a cylindrical fluorescent light bulb disposal apparatus, by Dana Emmerson, it is still desirable to provide an even more exceptionally simple and inexpensive machine that could disintegrate hazardous fluorescent light bulbs and retain such fluorescent material in a convenient container for environmentally-safe disposal.
Accordingly, it is a first object of this invention to provide a portable machine for the safe disintegration of cylindrical fluorescent light bulbs.
A second object of this invention is to provide a portable, relatively light-weight, easily-and-safely-operable such machine.
A third object of this invention is to provide such a portable disposal machine, which will effectively disintegrate cylindrical fluorescent light bulbs.
A fourth object of this invention is to provide such a portable machine in which the exhausts therefrom satisfy environmental protection concerns.
A fifth object of this invention is to provide a novel filter system for such portable disposal machine.
A sixth object this invention is to provide such a portable disposal machine having improved means to disintegrate or crush the fluorescent light bulbs.
A seventh object of this invention is to provide a novel safety override system to prevent overfilling of the glass-filled disposable bag.
An eighth object of this invention is to improve the structures of the above-described rotating hammers, and to seal not only the crushed materials but also the hazardous gases, e.g., mercury vapor, from the crushed fluorescent light bulbs without emitting such gases to the open air.
This invention provides an improvement in an apparatus for the disposal of fluorescent light bulbs including a chute for feeding fluorescent light bulbs. That apparatus includes into a sealed fluorescent light bulb crushing or disintegration shroud, a filter system to prevent discharge of toxic vapors to the atmosphere, and disposable means for collecting crushed fluorescent light bulbs. The improvement consists of an improved fluorescent light bulb crushing system which includes a motor shaft, and a securement member attached to the shaft. A pair of rigid articulated crushing hammers is secured to opposed ends of the securement means, by means of a chain-type joint. Each rigid articulated crushing hammer includes an arm and a weighted end, which is secured to the end of its associated arm by a chain-type joint.
This invention also provides another improvement in an apparatus for the disposal of fluorescent light bulbs. That apparatus includes a chute for feeding fluorescent light bulbs into a sealed fluorescent light bulb crushing or disintegration shroud a filter system to prevent discharge of toxic vapors to the atmosphere, and disposable means for collecting crushed fluorescent light bulbs. This another improvement consists of an improved toxic vapor filter system which includes a gas processing system comprising an upper gas-processing chamber and a lower gas-processing chamber. A system of exhaust tubes connects the interior of the shroud and the interior of the fluorescent light bulb feed tube to the interior of the upper gas-processing chamber. Three filters are connected in series between the upper gas-processing chamber, the lower gas-processing chamber and the shroud. The upper gas-processing chamber is separated from the lower gas-processing chamber by the primary filter. A system is provided for drawing toxic vapors through the primary filter from the upper gas-processing chamber to the lower gas processing system. A system of tubes interconnects the lower gas-processing chamber and the interior of the shroud via the secondary filter and the tertiary filter.
This invention also provides yet another improvement in an apparatus for the disposal of fluorescent light bulbs. That apparatus includes a chute for feeding fluorescent light bulbs into a sealed fluorescent light bulb crushing or disintegration shroud, a filter system to prevent discharge of toxic vapors to the atmosphere, and disposable means for collecting crushed fluorescent light bulbs. That yet another improvement consists both of an improved fluorescent light bulb crushing system, and an improved toxic filter system. The improved fluorescent bulb crushing system includes a motor having a shaft, and a securement member attached to the shaft. A pair of rigid articulated crushing hammers is secured to opposed ends of the securement member by means of a chain-type joint. Each rigid articulated crushing hammer includes an arm and a weighted end which is secured to the end of its associated arm by a chain-type joint. The improved toxic filter system includes a gas processing system comprising an upper gas-processing chamber and a lower gas-processing chamber and a system of exhaust tubes connecting the interior of the shroud and the interior of the fluorescent light bulb feed tube to the interior of the upper gas-processing chamber. Three filters are connected in series between the upper gas-processing chamber, the lower gas-processing chamber and the shroud. The upper gas-processing chamber is separated from the lower gas-processing chamber by the primary filter. A system is provided for drawing toxic vapors through the primary filter from the upper gas-processing chamber to the lower gas processing system. A system of tubes interconnects the lower gas-processing chamber and the interior of the shroud via the secondary filter and the tertia filter.
Other features of the invention include the following improvements, either singly or in combination:
(a) the securement member comprises a ring which is secured to the free end of said shaft;
(b) each arm of the rigid hammer is secured to the ring by means of elastic clips;
(c) the upper filtration system is embodied as an enclosed filter sub-unit;
(d) the enclosed filter sub-unit includes a hingedly-mounted, access end wall;
(e) the system for drawing the toxic vapors through the primary filter consists of a vacuum generator which includes a motor for driving a suction fan, especially where the motor is an electric motor;
(f) the filter system includes an inlet aperture leading to an upper area of the enclosed filter sub-unit, and an outlet aperture leading from a lower area of the enclosed filter sub-unit;
(g) the system of exhaust tubes includes a secondary exhaust tube leading from an outlet of the primary filter means and a tertiary exhaust tube which is indirectly connected between an outlet of the secondary exhaust tube and the outlet aperture to the shroud, the secondary exhaust tube and the tertiary exhaust tube being disposed entirely within the enclosed filter sub-unit;
(h) an outlet of the secondary exhaust tube is indirectly connected to an inlet of the tertiary exhaust tube by means of a hingedly-mounted end wall;
(i) the system of exhaust tubes includes a primary exhaust tube which is connected between the open fluorescent bulb feeding chute and the inlet to the filter sub-unit;
(j) the aperture leading from the lower area of the enclosed filter unit leads to the fluorescent light bulb crusher shroud;
(k) the outlet end of the open cylindrical chute is connected to the inlet end of the primary exhaust tube;
(l) the primary filter means comprises a squareparallelepiped filter pad;
(m) the filter pad is disposed in a plane which is parallel to the plane of the secondary exhaust tube and to the plane of the tertiary exhaust tube;
(n) the filter pad comprises a carbon particle filter to trap mercury vapor and phosphor;
(o) the secondary filter comprises HEPA filters;
(p) the tertiary filter comprises a mercury filter;
(q) the support means for the disposable bag comprises a weigh scale;
(r) the weigh scale includes override means to prevent the operation of the rotatably-driven hammer when a predetermined weight of waste material is detected in the bag; and
(s) the override means comprises a microswitch which is operatively associated with the weigh scale.
In other words, this invention provides a rigid articulated hammer as a crushing member. Articulated joints are provided in the arms of the rigid articulated hammer, and are structured in the rigid articulated hammer so that, when the rigid articulated hammer hits a metal end piece of fluorescent light bulb, the impact will be reduced by bending of the rigid articulated hammer at chain-type joints, and subsequent recovery to its extended positions due to the centrifugal force.
Furthermore, the entire tubular system from the feed tube to the shroud that has the rotatable rigid articulated hammer structure described above, to the collecting bag, is completely contained within the housing. Vapors which are emitted from the fluorescent light bulbs are separately treated by three filters in series to become harmless within the housing, are returned to the upper section of the shroud, and a portion thereof is kept with the crushed materials inside the sealed bag.